The Many Discoveries
by BlindRider
Summary: When people make discoveries on Hiccstrid, most of them reacts in their own unique ways. A compilation of an extensive list of people discovering the status of our two lovebirds. Yes, THOSE lovebirds. Rated T cuz I don't know.
1. Change (Dogsbreath)

**Ello people! Summary has probably given you a slight idea of what this might be, but yeah it's basically just a compilation of many different people discovering the true status of Hiccstrid through revelation from one, if not both of the people in the pairing's interaction. Most of these would be from the RTTE times, but I'll specify in each chapter regarding on which timeline did it take in!**

 **Feel free to suggest me a character that you would want me to write on! Preferably from within HTTYD but a challenge is always welcomed as long as it makes sense xD DM or review is up to you folks!**

 **And with that out of the way, ENJOY!**

Character: Dogsbreath

Time: RTTE Post Season 5

* * *

Dogsbreath has always despised going through diplomatic visits with his father, but one kind of visit that he sometimes look forward to is the times of going to Berk.

Not only is his "pal" Snotlout there to showcase awesomeness as he usually thinks the Snotman does.

Also the fact that he can shove around the scrawny heir to the throne, Hiccup Haddock.

But also the fact that he has something, or rather someone that he really wants to take away and claim as his, that is of Berk origin.

Namely their finest shield maiden, Astrid Hofferson, Berk's divine beauty.

Sure he usually put up Snotlout to get her, but he figured that a little competition behind his back wouldn't be much of a problem to the Jorgenson.

He figured that it'll be any easy job, arrive there, make himself look as manly as possible, flex up, a simple flirting, and he gets the girl.

Boy was he in for a big treat.

 _Hours Later_

"Berk's in view Chief!" bellowed a sailor of the front of the ship.

Chief Brynjar, who happens to be Dogsbreath's dad and the chief of the Hysterics, one of Berk's oldest allies in the war, was standing tall on the middle of the deck.

"Prepare for docking men!" prying his eyes off of the shades of his fingers "We ought to have a p'etty welcoming party!"

And a welcome party he has, Stoick standing in the front of the crowd, smiling eagerly as his old friend began to dock in.

"Brynjar!" he extended a hand down to help his friend up "Long time no see you old yak"

The visiting Chief only bellowed a laughter, placing a strong hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"Well we all have to grow old eventually, look at you with those grey hair!"

They both shared a laughter, before hearing a slight cough behind Brynjar.

"Aah yes!" Brynjar cleared his throat and gestures behind him "You do remember my son Dogsbreath do you Stoick?"

Dogsbreath took it as his queue and went up to the dock. Standing right next to his father, trying to present himself as manly as he could to Stoick the Vast.

Stoick immediately remembers "Aah well of course! You use to play around with Hiccup and Snotlout didn't ya?"

Dogsbreath's mood was equally risen up and brought back down, with the mention of Snotlout's name and Hiccup's respectively.

"Yeah Chief! Do you happen to know where either of them are?"

 _And Astrid too, if you don't mind_

"They were off in tha' Edge for a wee while, but they should arriving here soon"

As soon as Stoick finishes his sentence, Dogsbreath hears a chorus of laughter and screams cut through the air.

He looks up to see dragons passing by over him and the ships on the harbor, with Stoick chuckling over.

"Well tha' is proper timing if I've ever seen any, there they are Dogsbreath"

In truth he wasn't really listening to what Stoick was saying, but rather, he was busy admiring a certain blonde who was gracefully flying on a blue Nadder.

 _Well I'll be damned, she's so hot on a dragon_

His observation then veered off when he realizes that she was talking to someone who was riding a Night Fury, and with the metal leg being a dead giveaway, he immediately recognized who it is.

"Is that Hiccup?" he meant it to be inaudible, but Stoick's still sharp hearing immediately picked it up.

"Aye" Stoick answered rather short, with a rather proud look on his face "He and his squad has been scouring through the great beyond in search of adventure. He and his squad even stopped a huge operation of dragon slavers and hunters"

Dogsbreath contemplated for a bit "So that's HIS squad? As in he is leading the squad?"

"Aye that as well… most of the times that is, sometimes Astrid has to take over the reign when Hiccup is needed here"

He gave an acknowledging hum, before hearing Stoick sigh.

"But then again, as of recent times, the two has been somewhat inseparable, just like the twins they're somewhat of a package"

Now Dogsbreath kind of understood what Stoick was referring to, but decided to just wave it off.

He decided to leave the two chiefs to catch up with each other in favor of seeking out the dragon riders, which he can easily find by following the squawks of their dragons.

Turning round the corner, he sees all the riders disembarking their respective dragons, chatting among each other and the villagers that have gathered around.

One by one he began identifying the familiar faces.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were regaling the tales of their adventures to some meddling kids nearby.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were talking to Gobber and showing the old blacksmith some weapon parts and artifacts that Gobber was enthusiastically observing.

Tracing around the vicinity of the riders, he followed the dragons until he saw the blue Nadder that Astrid was on, only to realize that she's not on the dragon anymore.

His eyes continuously wandered until he saw the majestic Night Fury, giddily running towards who other but Astrid herself.

With the Night Fury receiving an affectionate scratch from the Hofferson, it began bounding back to his rider who was walking while saying a few words to the blonde, who promptly laughed and continued conversing with a grin on her face.

Continuing his trace on the blonde, he was slightly caught off guard when another face came to view, one that belongs to none other than Hiccup Haddock himself.

It is by then he notices the changes that the heir of Berk has gone through.

Albeit still somewhat skinny, he definitely knew that Hiccup now has the height advantage between them. Not only that, he's pretty sure that the Haddock has height advantage of the rest of the gang, excluding Fishlegs perhaps. Looking at him again, Dogsbreath is pretty sure that the heir has grown some muscle to his stature, even though it may not be directly noticeable.

Another peculiar thing that he noticed, is that Hiccup is standing so awfully close to Astrid.

 _Way too close…_ he thought somewhat raging to himself.

He saw the two share a laughter, before the one and only Snotlout comes bounding to them.

A smirk appeared on his face.

 _I bet ol' Snotlout there is gonna sock the puny Haddock for getting close to her_

What happened next rather astounds him.

Not only did the Jorgenson seemed to be happily talking to the pair, he grabbed Hiccup's shoulders while also pointing at something excitedly, as in asking for the two to join him on checking on whatever it is he was excited about.

Everything seemed extremely confusing to him.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the events that just took place, when he notices that Astrid pointed at the opposite direction of where Snotlout was pointing, before nodding to them and began walking to the pointed direction.

Alone.

 _Now's the chance_

Seeing that she was walking through rows of houses, he decided to sneak up house by house to avoid being seen.

He went house by house, noticing that she was heading towards the general direction of the forge.

Keeping guard of people around him, he finally saw her entering the forge, calling out for Gobber, seemingly to check if he was around, in which fortunately for him, the old blacksmith wasn't present.

 _Perfect_

From the closer distance he is now, he heard her mutter to herself "Guess I'll search for it myself"

She disappeared into the forge, which he viewed as a chance to get in to the forge while also trying to remain hidden.

The forge has certainly changed in his view, now supporting more forging equipment for the dragon needs and new contraptions.

In the middle of his admiring, he heard random objects being shoved around in the back part of the forge, causing him to immediately hide himself.

He took his hidden status as an opportunity to think of a cool way to say hi to her.

 _Hmm… Hi there beautiful… is it just me or did you just meet the man of your dreams? No that's too cool! Something much more easy… something like…_

Due to his focus and his random mumbles on his way of trying to say hi, he failed to notice the shuffle of footsteps that are slowly approaching his position.

 _Yo... sexy… you know I just saw you walked by and I have an idea that involves just you and-_

 **CRASH**

A loud snap immediately threw him off and left him scrambling on the floor.

After realizing that he wasn't going to be killed, he slowly looked up to find the confused and angered face of Astrid Hofferson herself.

"Is there ANYTHING, that I can assist you with?"

Like Hel did his heartbeat just got extremely loud.

Realizing that he was still on the floor, he immediately rose up to his feet, trying to look tougher than he did just a few seconds ago.

"A-apologies" he cleared his throat, in attempt to make him seem more confident "But I saw you walked by and I just can't help but-"

Astrid however was having none of it.

"Sure you did, who do you think you are again? I noticed you were following me ever since I landed!"

 _Dammit, of course she would notice…_

"SO, unless you want to get hurt" she held an axe right on the tip of his nose "Better start spilling!"

Knowing better than to mess with the angry Hofferson, he immediately raised both of his hands in surrender.

"Alright alright! You gotta work on that temper there, especially when I consider you to be my future wife"

He instantly regretted saying those words as Astrid's axe quickly swung straight for his face.

"WAIT OKAY I'M SORRY I WAS JUST PLAYING I'M DOGSBREATH"

The axe stopped right at the tip of his nose bridge, he looked over the axe to see that Astrid's angered face has been replaced by one of disgust and irritation.

"Dogsbreath?" Astrid spat the name as if it was venom "The Duhbrain? Of course, your chief Brynjar's son, how can I forget"

Her last words caused him to perk up "Seems like I made quite the mark with ladies here eh? Even you still remember me!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, letting a loud "Ughh" before turning back and heading towards the weapon stash.

"Of course, who wouldn't remember Snotlout's old 'pal', who constantly annoys people, girls more specifically, or as I would personally remember, Hiccup's worst enemy"

He noticed that the features of her face were far more raging when she emphasized on the last sentence.

"Whaaaaaat, what do you mean by 'Hiccup's worst enemy'? Me and good ol' Hiccup!? We were like best buddies!"

 _In a certain way that is…_

"Pfft, sure you are" He staggered back a bit when she suddenly slammed an axe to a nearby table "Just like any other chief's son who had met him in the past usually say"

With an axe in hand and simmering glare she marched towards him, moving two steps forwards while he took one step backwards.

"Look I don't know what you plan on doing here, but if I find you repeating the same crap that you pulled on him all those years ago-"

A sharp snap can be heard, with him realizing that she just snapped the shaft of the axe that she was holding in two, procuring a loud gulp from his throat.

"I'll make sure that I'll personally send you to Valhalla in pieces"

Even though inside, he felt like pissing himself, he managed to let out a laugh that caused Astrid to look at him with bewilderment and confusion.

"I don't see what you can find funny in all of this Dogsbreath"

Continuing his guffawing of disgusting laughs, he made a mock-attempt on trying to stifle his laughter " Sorry, it just sounds like you're his girlfriend or something HAH! How funny would that be!?"

Astrid only gave him a questioning glare, while he continued his laugher.

It was only then that it dawned on Astrid.

 _He doesn't know about us_.

His laughter then died down a little, with him struggling to piece sentences together "Besides, what makes you think that you can stop me from pulling crap on him again? Socking him in the face is enough to get that guy to run all chicken out!"

She was ready to shout at him again when a voice interrupted her.

"Sock who in the face exactly?"

Of course she immediately recognized that nasally although currently deeper and menacing voice.

Dogsbreath turns around to see the scrunched up face of Hiccup Haddock himself, all with his arms crossed and auburn hair shining bright in the afternoon sun.

Not to mention the very confused looking Jorgenson who was standing close behind him.

"Hiccup! Well if it isn't my good old frie-"

Hiccup shot a hand up as if halting him from speaking "Yeah no, no thank you Dogsbreath, what in Thor's name are you doing here?"

 _Since when is he is so straight forward?_

"Well I was hoping to meet the two of you after having such a long time apart!" stopping midway to give the two of them a pointed look "But it seems clear to me, that I am not exactly welcome around these parts"

Astrid scoffed with her arms crossed once again "Yeah, wonder why…"

"Dogsbreath!?" the now listening Jorgenson immediately perked up. He pushed Hiccup out of his way while raising his index finger in signs of authority "Haven't seen you since… well, forever! How have you been-WHOA"

Snotlout's question was cut off as the burly Viking got suddenly dragged to the front door of the forge, with Dogsbreath whispering furiously, causing even Snotlout to gag with the breath that the visiting Viking have "What the Hel happened man!? I thought YOU were the one who's supposed to be getting Astrid right about now!"

That brought even more confusion to the Jorgenson "What!? That was the past man! I've… changed, in a way… I may be a ladies man but I know my boundaries now!" his statement seem to further anger the enraged Viking, to which Snotlout, now with an angry expression on himself swatted his holder's hand, instantly placing them on his waist "Besides Duhbrain!" emphasizing more on the Duh, signifying his displeasure "It seems like from what I've heard, YOU were trying to steal her for yourself! What happened to fair play man!?"

"Pfft" was all that came out of Dogsbreath's mouth, before chuckling to himself "Like THAT ever stopped you before! Stealing ladies was your hobby! Heck, you even called it your 'specialty', what happened to that shall I ask? Didn't lose your touch did ya?"

Snotlout can only look away, finding it weird that Dogsbreath's type of people are the ones that he usually hanged out with.

 _How dumb was I in the past?_

"Like I said, it's the past. Things are different now" he looked back at the forge, then to himself "Besides, I've let it slip away! I wouldn't say it out loud but there's no way in Hel is anyone going to be able to steal Astrid away from Hiccup"

There was a slight pause, in a split moment, he was all but bewildered when the other Viking just instantaneously burst into an uncontrolled spree of laughter, flinging saliva and snot wherever it came out of him from, sending the Jorgenson to back away in disgust.

"Really!?" he stopped talking to catch his breath for a second "Stealing Astrid, from Hiccup? HAH, and why in Thor's name would I have to do that?"

Snotlout can only give him questioning looks "Well Duuuh? You and I should know by now that the two of 'em are betrothed! That's a given explanation"

All the laughter that was filling the air immediately stopped. Snotlout was in the middle of observing his nails when Dogsbreath suddenly grabbed both his shoulders and shouted right at the poor Jorgenson's face.

"WHAT!?"

Meanwhile, right after the two went out, Hiccup sighed almost in relief before walking over to his betrothed with a knowing look on his face.

"So" he bounded over while taking one of her folded hands into his "I imagine that the hatchet has been passed over?"

The blonde only let out a small chuckle "Huh, you wish, guess I'll just have to save it up for later"

Hiccup can't help but to raise a questioning eyebrow "You haven't… give him the hatchet yet?"

Astrid only shook her head "Was about to, but then a glorious dork in shining auburn hair just had to," she paused for a dramatic effect, continuing with a sigh "Intervene in the critical process"

A small laugh escaped said auburn haired Viking's mouth "Well, the glorious dork didn't mean to impose a kink in said process, but is equally glad to have arrived here on time"

Now it's Astrid's turn to raise a sarcastic but still somewhat questioning eyebrow "And why would that be if I may ask?"

The heir then made some sort of a mock-thinking expression before softly saying "I'd rather not have any blood to get on the tools around here, nonetheless an outsider passing out on the forge floor"

They both shared a small laughter, before having Hiccup close the distance between them, only to notice the sudden change of expression on Astrid's features as he suddenly gets dragged by the collar of his tunic forcing him to rapidly spin the opposite direction, coming face to face with a furious Dogsbreath. He can only express his next sentences

"Wh- what now Dogsbre-"

 **SMACK**

A blinding punch sends Hiccup reeling back.

He would've flown straight to the tool table behind him if not for Astrid reacting quickly, holding him back and keeping him on his two feet.

Haze was still filtering his eyes, his ears were still ringing when a faint shout coming from Astrid can be heard.

Trying to comprehend on what they all were saying he finally caught whiff of what Snotlout was trying to say.

"Don't blame me Astrid, I tried to talk him out of it!" he relish out gesturing to the other Viking who was stood with a fight ready stance, as if challenging him.

Once he regained his senses, he stood up straight and placed a calming hand on the screaming Hofferson's shoulder, which instantly caused her shouts to die down "Astrid I'm fine"

Astrid's face went straight from boiling anger into a look full of worry "Hiccup are you sure-"

"I'm fine, Astrid"

She can't help but to recoil slightly at the venom that was induced within his sentences.

Seeing that she stood back to let him handle it, he brushed his shoulders for a bit, before addressing the issue in hand "Alright Duhbrain… I don't who you think you are… but if you think that pushing me around and bullying me like you use to do will help change anything, then you, my very old and forgotten friend, are in for a massive disappointment"

All he got in reply was a gruff growl and he once again charged at him with a fist raised high and mighty in the air.

Unfazed, Hiccup only rolled his eyes "Suit yourself…" and prepared to send the incoming fist to another way.

As the he brings down his fist to strike Hiccup in the same location, Dogsbreath let a small grin creep up to his face, thinking that the punch would deliver the intended strike, but found himself surprised when he realizes that he had changed directions completely and screeched himself to a halt.

"What the…"

He looks around to see that he had gone the closer to Snotlout than he had going to Hiccup, seeing that said Viking was still standing ready with Astrid seemingly having a beaming smile on her face.

Which didn't fit into his mood at all.

"That's one warning Dogsbreath… keep this up and you might end up-"

A howl can be heard from the opposing Viking who seemingly ignored everything and just went up for another charge.

"Of course this muttonhead wouldn't listen…"

With his fist about to collide with him again, he twirls the uncoordinated slugger who was sent to spinning around on his heels before stopping and trying to remain far from the nauseated state that's attacking.

"That's the second one Dogsbreath, one more and you'd probably-"

"Yeah right! And let you steal Astrid away from me!? Not in your lifetime Haddock!" another war cry interrupts him mid-sentence as Dogsbreath began to charge at him with an even wilder stature, this time with both hands in the air.

"Alright that settles it" Hiccup ducked under his grasp in the last second before sliding under his attackers leg, and turns his foot to sweep across both of the dazed Dogsbreath's legs, causing him to immediately fall down in one fell swoop.

The move caused Astrid to have her smile grow even bigger.

"Okay listen here," Hiccup uses the grace period they have to solve the presented issue in a non-violent way "Nothing's going to change the fact that me and Astrid are now betrothed, not even a single person in the archipelago can make any of us change our minds! Now if you were to stay down and keep your punches to yourself, we can still finish this in a more practical way"

Dogsbreath was having steam practically coming out of his nose and ears with his rage just continuously building up. But it all went even more aghast when Snotlout shouted out "Listen man, if I were you, I'd skip this one for good!"

This pushed Dogsbreath to instantly heaved himself up, prepping for another charge "You want practical Haddock!? Oh I'll give you practical alright!"

And with that, the burly Viking went out for a final charge, only causing Hiccup to sigh out while mumbling "Alright, I tried giving you an out"

Nothing changing from the previous attempts of punching, Hiccup repeated the same ducking he did previously but instead of sweeping him down, he pulls his elbow back and aimed straight at Dogsbreath's unassuming face that was turning to the direction of his fist.

All Dogsbreath saw was the blur vision of an incoming knuckle and then-

Black.

All he was able to see was black.

That lasted for an undetermined period of time before feeling a strange slapping sensation.

It was then he suddenly jerked awake in the middle of the forge, with the crimson shade of the sun coming through the forge's window.

He looked around to regain a sense of where he is before noticing the crouched up Jorgenson who was giving him a rather smug look.

The two shared a look before Snotlout shrugged his shoulders "Don't say I didn't warn ya buddy, he may look scrawny but that punch of his could knock the living daylights out of ya"

Dogsbreath could only massage his jaw as he felt a few teeth just bouncing around in his mouth.

Spitting them out, he counted four of them flying out of his mouth.

"Whoa four!?" Snotloud exclaimed, picking one of them from the floor "A new record for the one legged Viking! He dropped three out of mine once"

He had a small laugh knowing that he wasn't the only one to be hit by Thor's mighty hammer as the twins describe it, before he heard the downed Duhbrain's mumbles "What's that you say?"

"Just how!" Dogsbreath shouted out in a frustrated manner "How did a guy, who was known as the runt of the litter, someone who you and I constantly push down, ends getting her!? It's just…"

"What? Unfair? Trust me, I thought the same way, for a looooong time" the Jorgenson said while helping his comrade back up to his feet "But then I realized that I was wrong, the village realized that they wrong. Look I wouldn't say this to anyone, not even myself, but we both lost to a worthy guy"

Dogsbreath can only scoff "Pfft, looks like you've also learned to douse your attitude a bit more"

"Bah of course I! Ever the ladies' man the Snotman will always be. Tell ya what, we'll go the Great Hall right about now and lets find some females to sway to our Vikingness. Sounds good?"

A small but genuine smile came to Dogsbreath's lips "Just like old time eh? Alright then Snotman. Lead the way!"

The two of them hooked an arm around each other's shoulders while laughing out of the forge, heading straight for the Great Hall.

All the while, situated on a nearby cliff, a pair of emerald eyes were eyeing them as they went out of the forge, the owner of said eyes sighing in relief seeing that the two of them went off well and looking jovial.

"At least Gobber wouldn't find someone unconscious in his forge"

His distant mind promptly returned to his current focus, regaining the feeling of his bodily properties, all at once feeling the slight pressure on his left shoulder which he quickly identified as the blonde's head leaning on it.

"Yeah…" he murmured for a bit "But what other choice did I have? He was being persistent and-"

His sentences were cut off when a bright laughter erupted from his lady, inducing a questioning look from his features.

"Relax Hiccup, it's not like you accidentally killed him or something" her words brought a slight grimace to Hiccup's face, to which she immediately reacted to "Besides, I've finally got a rare viewing of Thor's mighty hammer for once. And it was enjoyable to say the least"

A sarcastic laughter came from Hiccup "Oh of course the twins theatrics would soon get to one of us"

"Really?" she forced herself to hold in bits of her laughter "Aren't you the one with the dramatic flair?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before letting a small smile slip "Touché milady'"

Laughter echoed from the two of them, before Astrid snuggles up to the side crook of his neck, with Hiccup leaning his cheek on top of hers, both sighing in comfort, whilst relishing the warmth radiating from one another.

"But" Hiccup began with the softest yet most teasing voice he can muster "It's nice to know that you enjoy my brief showcase of muscles"

A snigger came out of her.

"Say what you want, but we both know that you enjoyed it as much as I did"

* * *

 **Okay that was longer than I intended :P hopefully it wasn't too dragged for you all.**

 **For those who doesn't know who Dogsbreath is, he's a character from the books who acts like Snotlout when Spitelout is around, but he acts like that when Snotlout is around, which is basically every time.**

 **Once again feel free to suggest a characters you want me to write on! I do have a few lined up already, but planning can always be done :)**

 **That's all for now, let me know what you think! Until next time peeps!**


	2. Wonder (Atali)

**AM BACK PEEPS!**

 **Wow this chapter took forever to write due to my messed up schedule and jetlag. Apologies for that everybody! But I'll promise to try to publish every Sunday or Monday as I adjust my sleep and school :P**

 **AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Damn you guys rock!**

 **Now I know that most of the review and DM's have been wanting me to write about Camicazi, but I just had this thought stuck in my brain for a while. In which during this episode, with the wingmaiden's heavy restriction on males, I would think that Astrid would have to convince Atali in some way to let Hiccup help, so I came up with this :P**

 **But next chapter would be on Camicazi and that is for sure! Seeing as she is the most requested of the bunch :D**

 **With that all that being said sit back, relax, ENJOY!**

Character: Atali

Timeline: S4 Episode 5 "Snotlout's Angels"

* * *

"I just sent Snotlout to his death!"

Astrid didn't know what lays on the base of the north mountains, she would ave sent him somewhere else if that was the case "Is there any way we can get to him without having any of us singed out?"

Atali can only relish a hard breath "If we were to go there just the five of us, it will be far too dangerous as he might have caused aggression from the female Razorwhip, they could mistakenly go for us instead!"

A silent atmosphere suddenly fills the air, all trying to come out with a quick idea in order to prevent the muttonhead of a Jorgenson from being fried to ashes.

In an instant, Astrid's thoughts flitted over to Hiccup's words.

 _We'll be here if you need us._

Her eyes turns over to Atali who was still lost in her own thoughts, before Atali noticed her contemplative eyes.

"What is it that you have in mind?"

Astrid heaved a calming breath as she mustered up the words to suggest to Atali "Look Atali I know that this village and yourself has a particularly strict rule on the presence of men here, but if I may suggest, a very good friend of mine-"

Heather had caught to her words seconds before "A very good 'friend' Astrid?" she said teasingly.

She chuckled a bit when the blonde rolled her eyes in disdain "Okay not exactly only 'friend' but I'll explain later. He's waiting in a clump of sea stacks somewhere close to this island, and due to the urgent condition of the matter, I'd think it's best that we have him help us with this"

Conflicted body language can be seen from the features of Atali and Minden as they contemplate her suggestion "How about the dragons? If they get too aggressive it could cost more than we-"

"Trust me, he knows his way around dragons" Astrid said reassuringly "He's the best among our gang in that matter, I can assure you that he won't do anything that would cause harm to the dragons at any cost"

One more look of consideration came from Atali to Minden, who only have her an 'up to you' shrug "Are you sure that he is that trustworthy?"

A smalls smile crept up to Astrid's lips when she replied "Believe me, I've trusted him with my life a million times and over"

Ruffnut then placed a carefree hand on Atali's shoulder "And that's saying something, seeing as Astrid doesn't take crap from anyone"

A sharp glare was appointed to her as soon as she finished her sentence "Okay, most of the times"

Atali then looked back at Astrid for one moment, before sighing in resignation "Alright then, this better work for us, for you, your friend's, and our sakes"

"Now that it is over, there is much work to be done, but no other task brings us such joy." Atali finished with great pride.

A final cheer erupted as they raised their cups to the newly formed alliance between the riders and the Wingmaidens, followed by everyone getting their fair share of food and drinks as part of the feast to the Sacred Stew.

Well not everyone, a particular couple stayed sat by the fire as the two regaled stories from the day's events.

"So, busy day I would say milady?" Hiccup began with a curious tone.

The Viking in question simply laughed and leaned her head on his shoulders "And an understatement to say the least, Snotlout just couldn't get himself out of trouble with every step he takes" she sighed in exasperation and grumbles out "That stupid muttonhead"

Hiccup laughed it out "So I've heard. How'd you get him out the first time around?"

"They placed the key nearby where he is held" she said with some simplicity "Guess even they know that he wouldn't be able to get to it due to the amount of brains that he does not possess"

The two shared a small laughter before Hiccup got his stories out "You had to deal with a shortage of brains, I had to deal with an overabundance of them"

Astrid gave him a questioning eyebrow "Really? And that annoys you HOW to be exact?"

Hiccup pointed a thumb at the Ingerman who was busy asking the chieftess on some plants that was coincidentally nearby to them "The guy couldn't stop rambling about all the vegetation that he saw, Tuffnut fell asleep on Toothless, who fell asleep on Barch and Belch, who fell asleep on Hookfang who passed out first among us. Heck even I would've plummeted to the ocean if it wasn't for Meatlug's constant excited growls every time his rider mentions a new plant"

The blonde echoed a laughter that immediately caused her to pull her head up from his supporting shoulders, one that even Hiccup can't help but join in on, before she erased a few tears of laughter while gasping out for breath "Seems like we both had our own ordeals to fix up today huh?"

"Pfft, tell me bout it, I would've happily come over in a flash if it wasn't for the island's restrictions" they both let out a last chuckle of laughter before returning to the same position that they were in before. Hiccup happily taking in the scent of her hair while enjoys the support of his firm shoulders on her tiring head.

"But hey," Hiccup softly says to her, taking her hand in his in the process "You sure you're okay?"

"Mhmm" the calm murmur answering to his rather unnecessary question, according to her at least "Slightly tired, but what's new?"

"Yeah" was all Hiccup could say before squeezing her hand "I wish we could just stay like this. For forever really…"

Astrid hums in agreement "Same here, but for now…" she squeezed his hand back before looking up to him with a content smile "Let's just take in the moments that we currently have and cherish it hm?"

Seeing her eyes with an earnest glow and assurance, he lets out a similarly contented smile and pressed a light kiss to her forehead "As you say then, milady"

The two then simply stayed together in silence, while drowning out the apparent feast that was happening some couple of feet away from.

Whilst everyone is busy dousing their respective drinks, Atali took particular notice to the couple's activities, taking in the calmness that they radiated, as if nothing is wrong with the world.

"They look perfect together don't they?"

Her observing thoughts were cut by Heather's voice, who was looking at the couple in question with a bright smile on her face.

"Seemingly so" Atali quipped with a small smile, before questioning to the dragon rider "Are they though?"

Heather chuckles in response "Trust me, not a day in the past few months goes by without them always being together. Constantly throughout the whole day"

"Hmm" was all Atali could let out in acknowledgement. She continued her observation of the couple whom she had find to be very interesting as she and her people have not encountered such kind of interactions for such a long time.

It seemed evident from what she is seeing that the two deeply cares for each other. She might even think they've gone so far as loving each other, despite the circumstances and the nature of their activities making it heavily unlikely to be involved in such a precarious relationship, they seem to have been able to make it work.

The feast and the talking kept going until the moon had rose high over the land, which led to the riders spending the night on the island, all with Atali's persistent welcoming.

"Sorry for the trouble Atali, we really hope that we aren't stalling any of your activities" said a rather apologetic Hiccup.

"Nonsense Hiccup Haddock" the chieftess replied with a smile, gesturing towards the vicinity of her village "This is the least we can do for you in offer of gratitude, after all it's also a very good opportunity for the village to also get to know your people"

The two of them then gaze over the village, both observing the activities of their own respective people who are interacting very well with one another.

Observing their people, for Atali that is, as she notices that the auburn haired Viking beside her has his gaze rather fixated on a person instead.

She tracks his eyes as it landed on the blonde who also had her eyes stuck to his for a few seconds before turning back to talk to one of the twins, the male or the female one Atali couldn't really tell due to the distance.

"You seem very fond of her" she interjected with a soft voice, causing Hiccup to immediately avert his gaze away and look back to her.

"Fond of her?" he questioned for a bit, before realizing that she had seen him staring at a particular someone and can't but let a little bit of pink flush over his features "Oh yeah... thought I was being pretty subtle there"

Atali chuckled to his blushing "Subtle" she said while gesturing to the direction behind them "... but not enough"

He lets out a sheepish grin before giving her a questioning look at her gesturing hand.

"Follow me" she said while walking to the general direction of her hand, with Hiccup just obliging with no particular resistance.

They walked over a platform that was seemingly perched on top of a nearby cliff, he looked over the edge to see that she was showing him the nesting ground that they were previously trying for Hel to escape from.

"Whoa..." Hiccup can only marvel at the view that was presented to him "Without the dragons trying to kill us every other minute, this place is actually pretty serene"

His statement for some reason caused a small smile to grace her lips, which almost brought Hiccup to questioning her, before she began speaking.

"So now you understand why we restrict men from being part of our village" she said while releasing a heavy sigh "They act mostly out of instinct and they always resort to following what they are familiar with, instead of giving things time, and trying to figure out how to solve it in its best way"

Hiccup can only ponder silently, her words taking him back to the times where the village would shun him out for never being the same. Always being the runt and always the one trying to do things differently than others around him.

"Tell me about it" he lets a reminiscent sigh escape "My father, who was the chief of the tribe was one of those people. The most stubborn of all of them in fact, it took a heck of a reasoning to get him to finally cease the war between us and the dragons" a chuckle following the last of his words "And by reasoning, I meant taking on an evil gigantic queen dragon head to head whilst losing a leg in the process kind of reasoning"

He could see that Atali's eyes widened a bit "What made you take all that risk? Besides the companionship of your dragon of course, but as heir you surely didn't have that much trouble with just following along village traditions and simply hiding him away"

"Yeah well I'm not much of a stickler for rules from the start anyways" he quipped, jogging his memories before landing back at when he stood by the cliffs, watching his father's fleet leave with Toothless in search of the dragon's nest.

 _Because I want to remember what you say right here, right now_

"Because... of her really" a resounding fondness came over the tone of his voice, leaving him only with a smile by the end of.

"The girl?" Atali chirped in "Astrid you say?"

"The one and only" he replied with a wider grin "She was the first person to have a ride on Toothless other than me, albeit it didn't exactly go to plan, and I basically kidnapped her in a way, but I was glad that she was able to see Toothless the way I did" his head turned up to the sky, his memories of their flight slowly delving itself in to the familiar night sky "She listened to me when anyone else would've chopped my head off in an instant, she was beside when I had lost virtually anything, and she was the one who pushed me to go on that facing a dragon queen head on kind of reasoning" his eyes now gleaming with affection "She was the first person to really have believe and hope on me"

Atali was nonetheless gleeful to hear such words coming out of young man such as Hiccup "It is relieving to know that there are still men like you Hiccup Haddock, especially after the various actions that Snotlout there has shown to some of the women around here"

"Well that's Snotlout to say the least, not everyone can believe that he's actually my cousin" Hiccup said while rolling his eyes, knowing fully well how much of a pain Snotlout can be in many situations.

The two shared a soft laughter as they observed the serene landscape once again. Particularly Hiccup was busy reflecting on what he had just remembered throughout his conversation with Atali, especially all that was relating to... her.

His eyes sparked at the new thought that he has.

"You know" he slowly began, gathering Atali's attention while gazing out to the beautiful nature "She's kind of like an island, a beautiful island that is... not just some any random island"

Atali was slightly muddled at his sudden reminiscing, but stayed silent to let him continue.

He gestured towards the entirety of the island "An island with all the surprise of a wild one, yet also consisting of the most calming and relaxing aspects which just makes her all the more unique"

It was then that it fully dawned to her, and also assured her that he had more than just a fondness towards this girl.

"A spectacular island both inside and outside..." he breathed out a dreamy sigh "Surrounded by the most wondrous seas of the ocean"

It was all silent for a while, both seemingly surveying the magnitude of the words he just spewed out, him more finding himself more surprised than herself.

That was, until a call softly tore through the fabrics of silence.

"Hiccup!?"

The two immediately snapped from their trance, both looking towards the direction of the call that came from none other than Astrid herself. Seemingly trying to find spot in the vicinity of the village.

"Well, that's my call" Hiccup said casually "Thanks again for letting us stay Atali, sorry once again if we ended causing trouble around here"

She nodded towards him with a satisfied smile on her feature with Hiccup nodding back while heading towards Astrid before being stopped by Atali's voice "Hiccup Haddock"

Hiccup immediately looks back at her, whereas she only says "Take very good care of her, not that you needed my word for it"

The auburn haired Viking just smiles while giving her a confident nod, then proceeded to walk towards his betrothed.

Astrid on the other hand, was busy petting Stormfly a goodnight before she feels two soft yet sturdy hands rest on her shoulder pads "And here I was thinking that you had somehow disappeared again"

A soft chuckle was heard with his breath smoothly caresses her neck "Sorry, had to discuss some... things with Atali"

Hearing this, she immediately turned her direction to him, taking in the glow in his eyes and the mysterious shine that it has within those emerald orbs "Was it about the hunters? That weird man that we still haven't figured yet?"

He laughed at her instant inquiry while gently sliding strands of her hair behind her ears "No not any of that fortunately"

Relief was spotted in her eyes and a sigh was one that he didn't fail to notice in the short time, bringing some slight guilt to Hiccup to see that she's still really tensed up after all this time, even when threat seems to be clear off for the time being.

He was still nebulous state when her voice cuts through once again "So what's it about then?"

Teasing her was the first thing that came to his mind, but due to the bluntness that he's been treating everything during the day, he decided to just keep it straight forward.

"You"

Sapphire eyes lit up in astonishment for a brief flicker before she laughs "Yeah okay, and what in Thor's name do you mean by that?"

His laughter echoed through the structure while his placed a warming hand on her back "Why don't you and me just take a walk?"

Astrid gave him a rather incredulous stare, with her hands now crossed "I don't know what you're up to Haddock. but I'll play your game for now"

In effort of showing his innocence "Whaaaat!? No games here I guarantee! Just a slow stroll through this new village won't be so bad right?"

She eyes him suspiciously while walking out of the hut, giving a slight push on the chest as while passing through, inducing a laughter from the Haddock.

As the two went side by side on the platforms, Atali was still observing for afar, happily smiling to the couple as they venture through the vicinity.

And the end, she stood there wondering about what other kind of adventure that their new ally might bring to their lives.

Smiling at the prospect of working with those two again.

* * *

 **And that's it folks! Lemme know what you think as usual, and also don't forget to request to me if you want any characters of your choice to have a discovery on Hiccstrid :)**

 **Until next time peeps!**


End file.
